


James (Potter) and the Giant Peach

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Infidelity, M/M, No war, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: From the moment he sees his arse, James is obsessed. But nothing can happen between them? Right?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/James Potter
Kudos: 142





	James (Potter) and the Giant Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure I got their ages right but meh...

So few things right off the bat. 

This reignited my love for Jucius so there’s that. This is smut. So it’ll be below the cut. Also warning for those who don’t like infidelity because that’s in this. 

* * *

The first time he saw it, James was certain his eyes were playing tricks on him. _There is no way Lucius Malfoy has an arse that thick, _he thought to himself.

It’s a rarity that Lucius is in anything but dress robes at all times around the Ministry, but on this particular day, a Saturday no less, Lucius was in trousers and a dress shirt. James would _swear _it was of the Muggle variety but, that simply couldn’t be. _Could it?_

_Maybe it’s not even him, _James thought to himself. He certainly _looked _like Lucius, at least from behind. His long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, his hips slim but soft, his long legs leading down to impeccable dragon hide loafers that were always polished so spectacularly that you could see your reflection in them. Still, it was odds on it wasn’t really Lucius. He just needed him to turn around.

As if hearing his thoughts, the blond turned, and James nearly swallowed his tongue. There was no denying it, it was Lucius Malfoy alright. And suddenly, James’s crush grew three times bigger than it already had been.

“You’re staring again,” Sirius hissed, leaning against a row of file cabinets that James had just been standing by, idly for the past ten minutes.

“Am not,” James argued petulantly, trying to tear his eyes away. He had come over here for a reason, he reminded himself. _If only I could remember what it was. _Forcing himself to turn around, James faced the cabinets, as if willing them to give him the answer.

“You’ve got it, bad mate,” Sirius said.

“Says the man who’s been eye-fucking Remus since third year.”

“And he made an honest man of me,” Sirius said showing off his ring.

James snorted, “You pursued him, how is it that he proposed?”

“I’m fickle, not the point… mate… you’re barking up the wrong tree, he’s married.” Sirius said in a singsong voice.

“I know,” James said, and he did. He _knew, _deep down that despite the feminine charms that begged James to _come hither, _Lucius Malfoy was not interested in men. Still, he could look, couldn’t he?

“Actually, come to think of it, you’re married too,” Sirius said.

James snorted, “Lily and I aren’t married,” he said.

“Then what would you call it? You live together, you’re talking about having a kid together, you do practically everything together.”

“It’s just… convenient,” he said. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that, “Try me.”

“Look, Lily has been our friend for years. She’s like a sister to me. We’re both very similar, neither of us likes to be alone for too long, so it’s just easier to live together. And the kid thing well…” he sighed. “I just don’t want to be in my 40s, trying to find a guy to settle down with.”

“Forty? Try thirty first, and while you’re at it, try twenty-five. Isn’t Lucius like forty?”

“Thirty-seven,” James answered far too quickly for even his own liking.

“Shocking that you know that.”

“Big deal,” James argued. “I’m twenty-one, it’s not _that _big of a difference.

“When he was graduating Hogwarts you were still in nappies,” Sirius replied.

“Don’t be foul!” James hissed.

Sirius grinned, “Don’t look now Potter but he’s heading this way.”

“Shit, what?” James hissed, turning slightly to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, Lucius was gliding towards them. “How’s my hair?” he hissed at Sirius. 

“Needs Sleekeazy,” he replied, sneaking away.

“Prat!” James hissed after him. He stood, stalk still, trying to pretend as though he didn’t notice that Lucius was just a few feet behind him. Trying to pretend as though he couldn’t _feel _his presence. Or smell that uniquely Lucius Malfoy aroma that wafted off of him and drove James positively mad.

“Might I have a word with you, Mr. Potter?” Lucius asked. James turned, with some amount of trepidation. He knew it was risky. He could fall so easily into those gorgeous silvery blue eyes.

“Only if you call me James,” he said with a smirk. Flirting was James’s nervous go-to, only this time, it was more out of a desire to flirt with Lucius than purely nerves. A small tinge of pink crossed Lucius’s cheeks then.

“Very well,” he said. “I was speaking with the Minister this morning about…” James _knew _he should be paying attention, only he found himself getting lost in staring at Lucius’s plump limps. They were so pink, and looked so soft and pillowy, that he couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like against his own. Lucius folded his arms across his chest, cocking his hip out to the side and it was all James could do not to salivate. Everything in him was screaming out to him to grab the older man by the waist and shove him up against these file cabinets, and snog his brains out.

James was nothing if not professional, however, and so he managed, _only just, _to keep his hands to himself.

“James Potter, were you listening to me?” Lucius demanded, with a pout. _Not, fair! _James groaned. The look of Lucius Malfoy's pouting only served to make him look impossibly more charming and only made James want him more.

“Sorry,” James said with a smile, “I guess I just got lost in your eyes.”

Lucius huffed, rolling his eyes then, “Would you please be serious for one moment,” he said. 

James wanted to argue that he _was _being quite serious thank you very much. But instead, he said. “I can’t be Sirius, I’m James.”

Lucius’s eyes narrowed, “I should have known, once a class clown always a class clown,” he shook his head. “And to think the Minister wanted to recommend you for Head Auror,” he turned on his heel. That had gotten James’s attention. James all but ran after him, grabbing his arm. Sparks shot through his fingertips touching Lucius’s arm. Lucius turned then, staring at James’s hand on his arm, then up at James himself. The two locked eyes, and for a brief moment, it was as if they were the only two in the room. He could see turmoil behind the blond’s eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and promise him that everything would be okay. He wondered if it would. 

“I’m sorry,” James said quietly, not daring to break eye contact and ruin whatever spell had come between them.

Lucius worried his lower lip, and James could barely contain himself. _To hell with it, _he thought, leaning dangerously close to the blond. Lucius didn’t back away, if anything, he seemed to stare at James more intently. The office was mostly empty, and no one would see them, still, James was trying to come up with an excuse to get Lucius into a more private space. “Come to my office?” he asked. “Have a cup of tea?” They were just friendly enough that James thought he could get away with such a request.

“Oh very well,” Lucius replied, rolling his eyes, and waving James to go ahead of him.

James’s heart raced in his chest as he made his way back to his office, feeling Lucius following behind him. The moment had passed, and yet, he rather hoped he hadn’t entirely lost his chance. Holding open the door, James let Lucius walk past him, hoping that some part of the blond would brush up against him at some point. Lucius merely smirked, leaning up against James’s desk. The sight was nearly enough to make James hard, as it was, he was currently using a spell to ensure that even if it did happen, no one would be able to see it.

“How do you like your tea?” he asked, crossing the small office towards the teapot on the adjacent desk.

Lucius laughed, his arms were folded across his chest again, and there was an oddly determined look in his eyes. A look that never boded well on a Slytherin. Pulling out his wand, he waved it at the door to James’s room, it slammed shut and locked, and James felt several silencing charms cover the room. As an Auror, he was fairly certain he ought to have been a bit more prepared than this, but frankly, he decided, if Lucius intended to kill him, he would go happily. “You didn’t _actually _invite me here for tea did you?” he asked.

“Er…” James stared at the blond, unsure of what to do.

“I’ve seen you staring at me,” he said, slowly reaching his hand up towards the top of his ponytail, and pulling the ribbon that held it up. James watched, all but drooling, as blond hair suddenly came cascading down Lucius’s shoulders like a waterfall. Lucius grinned, whipping his hair over his shoulder. “I had rather hoped that our fearless, soon to be Head Auror would make his move by now,” he said with a pout. This was all James needed to hear. Without warning, he charged his way across the room, standing before Lucius. He was shorter than the blond, but he didn’t care, he had been waiting for this for far too long, he thought. James wrapped his arms around Lucius’s waist, swinging him around, and pinned him up against the wall behind him, sliding his knee easily between Lucius’s legs, and pressed their lips together. Lucius moaned into his mouth. It was a sweet sound, James thought, and he knew he wanted to spend an eternity getting to know all the sounds the blond could make. “Well, that’s more like it,” Lucius said with a chuckle. James growled biting down on his throat, causing the chuckle to be replaced with a whimper. James grinned, sucking hard on the spot just below his ear. Lucius arched his back off the wall and into James.

“Gods you’re so fucking beautiful,” James growled into his flesh. The pale expanse of Lucius’s neck was already starting to bloom with red and purple marks from James’s lips. He smiled at his work and proceeded to add several more.

Lucius moaned, tossing his head back to allow James better access, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this,” he said, his fingers digging into James’s back. James nodded, grabbing Lucius’s arms with his own, pinning them above his head, and kissed him once again. The second kiss was just as delicious as the first. Lucius’s lips were sweet and soft, and making such intoxicating noises that James could hardly stand it.

“So beautiful,” he purred.

“Yes,” Lucius whined.

“So perfect,” James said with a kiss, letting his hands wander down the other man’s sides.

“Mmm, yes,” Lucius replied.

“So… mine,” James said with a growl, grabbing Lucius’s arse through his trousers. Lucius groaned. His arse was even softer than James had dared imagine, and the feel of it in his fingers was enough to make him want to come in his pants.

James grinned, and with a wave of his hand, Lucius’s clothes vanished. Lucius gasped, and his eyes darkened.

“Turn around,” James growled. Lucius did as he was told. His arse was even more fantastic out of the trousers, James thought. Sighing happily, he placed his hands on Lucius’s hips, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Lucius shivered. “Mmm, gods anything you want,” he said.

James grinned, letting his hands roam freely over Lucius’s arse, teasing it with his fingers, teasing over the perfect pale globes. Lucius whimpered.

“Like that baby?” James asked. Lucius nodded, grinning, James dropped to his knees, and spread the blond’s arse, burying his face in his hole. Lucius moaned, leaning his head against the wall. James lapped at his entrance, slipping his tongue into the tight opening, teasing his rim. Lucius gasped, and moaned again, scratching at the wall in front of him for support. James hummed against his entrance, sucking at it, drawing a small scream from the blond. “Fuck you’re delicious,” he growled.

Lucius moaned, bucking his arse against James’s tongue, riding his face. James chuckled, squeezing his arse cheeks, and buried his face in deeper, wiggling his tongue in all directions, determined to make him scream, and shiver with desire.

“Oh Jamie,” Lucius groaned.

James growled, he had never liked the nickname before, but hearing it on Lucius’s lips, moaned so reverently, like a spell cast, made him impossibly hard, and impossibly in love with the nickname. Reaching behind him, Lucius gripped James’s hair in his hand as he continued to ride his tongue. James moaned into his entrance.

“Oh please, Jamie… just like that,” he whined. “Fuck… I’m so close.”

James grinned, now that he had started, he had no intention to stop, he decided, sucking at his entrance even more ferociously. He spread his arse further apart, determined to devour the blond.

Lucius moaned, clutching the wall again, James could feel him tensing as his orgasm reached its crescendo. He smiled happily, eating him through it, sucking and lapping at his rim, as Lucius shuddered and came against his wall.

He tasted so delicious, and James didn’t want to stop, but as he felt Lucius’s legs trembling, he decided he should probably let him rest.

“Fuck,” Lucius said, shuddering. James got to his feet with a grin, pressing the blond against the wall, and kissed him again.

“You taste so delicious you know that?” James asked. He loved the feel of the blond’s soft body, pliant and trembling beneath his own. Lucius hummed, placing a hand on James’s chest, pushing him back slightly.

“I need to assure you that this was a one-time thing,” Lucius said. “I don’t make a habit of stepping out on Narcissa.”

James felt his heart sink, but he knew he couldn’t argue. He had gotten further with the blond than he had ever expected. He nodded. It hurt, of course, be he had known this was a risk. Even if he _had _wanted to claim Lucius as his own, it was impossible. 

Lucius stared at him for a long moment, as if contemplating something, and before James knew what was happening, the blond had stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. “I mean it,” he hissed against James’s lips. “We can’t do this again.”

James nodded, pushing Lucius to his knees. “Of course not baby,” he said, unzipping his trousers. He heard Lucius gasp as he pulled out his cock, and he had the sneaking suspicion that this would not be the last time he got a taste of Lucius Malfoy and his deliciously large arse.

* * *

If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael [New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz)

Follow me elsewhere on the web: [Twitter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5) | [Instagram](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2) | [YouTube](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5)


End file.
